your_storyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Tydeus 2000/PZInż 126
Poland (1940) Command tank - Fake Model kit PZInż 126 (PZInż - P'aństwowe '''Z'akłady 'Inż'ynieryjne - National Institutions of Engineering) a tank invented by the model-kit firm RPM. It was a part of series of vehicles basing on the british '''Vickers Mark E light tank (7TP, T-26 etc.). Description from instruction says: "Plans of modernisation armored weapon encompassed not only production and obtention new tank, but trials to uprade own vehicles yet too. According leadership, the tanks Vickers E was too weak armoured, and their armament was downright symbolic. Arming TKS in 20 mm cannon FK wz.28 gave pronounced growth of a battle value of this retired battle vehicles, and enabled even fight with potential enemy (what proved war in september 1939). Too small capacity of this tanks not let to install in them radio station of big power to create command vehicles in armored formation. And retired Vickers E step in here. It was planned to demount top armor with turrets, install new armor with turret of PZInż 130 tank with 20 mm gun, and in place of second turret to set radio station with essential accessory. On the landing gear of the old tank the competent command vehicle was created. September blighted this plans." It is pictured as "what if" plan, tank designed by polish creators and built in 1940 - if the war not happened. However the description don't remark that plans of PZInż 126 were never created. Number "126" is not included in the list of PZInż projects/products. Any sources says about even plans of create such vehicle. It is leading that this tank is a clear science-fiction. Design PZInż 126 was a scout and command of armored formations tank. A crew was made with three people: Driver (in the righ-middle side of tank), radio station operator (left-middle side, in a place of old left turret) and shooter (right-middle sight, turret). (Parts of crew are not listed of, but it is easy to guess it.) Shooter or radio operator was the commander. This vehicle is a conversion of british light tank Vickers Mk. E Type A (in 1931 year Poland bought this tanks and started to improve their construction). (However, polish Vickers Mark E tanks had considerable improves in construction, that no appear in PZInż 126 construction.) It have been powered by Amstrong-Siddeley „Puma” engine. (Capacity of engine - 6,667 liter. Power of engine - 91 horsepower.) The tank had not big air inlets (typical for polish Vickers E), helpful in cooling the engine. Armor: *Front hull - 13 mm *Side hull - 13 mm *Back hull - 8 mm *Top hull - 5 mm *Bottom hull - 5 mm *Turret (all sides) - 8 mm In the effect of conversion tank have been looking similary to the other tank basing on 6-ton Vickers: soviet OT/KhT-26, flamethrower tank. The right turret was changed to new. It was derived from experimental tankette TKW (also it have been using in other prototype tank, PZInż 130). The hach was in back of this. The turret have been contain the only weapon of this vehicle - 20 mm gun. In description it is identificated as light cannon NKM wz.38 FK-A, but in pictures (and in model) it seems more like Solothurn S18-100 (shorter barrel, lower location in fron of the turret). The place of left turret was substituted by hatch, periscope and antenna. Under the armor of left side was placed radio station. Type of this is unmentioned. Specifications Description in istruction includes specifications of this tank. However, as this is invented, true specifications of this vehicle are unknown. *Dimensions: 4,88 x 2,41 x 2,00 m (16.37×7.9×6.74 ft) *Armor: 5 - 13 mm (0.19-0.49 in) *Maximal speed: 35 km/h (21 mph) *Range (road/off-road): 160km/90km (99,74/55 mi) Retrospect Concept of tank destinated mainly to connection between tanks is verified - german command tanks like Sd.Kfz.265 or Pz.Bef.Wg.35(t) were useful. However, to make sense for the analogues of german Panzerbefehlswagens, polish army needed to change a structure. The first tanks destinated only to command were created in german army, as a part of blitzkrieg. Such vehicles were destinated to tactic, where armored divisions were very numerous. Polish army have been perceiving tanks as vehicles for support infranty, unnumerous and closely linked with it. The infranty's command was a command for polish tanks, grouped in several parts. So tanks destinated mainly to connection between other tanks (like PZInż 126) were redunant. Polish engineers created a projects of tanks with powerful radio station, but this concepts were not perceived as essential for army's structure. Additionally, PZInż 126 is not projected with hundred-percent specificity. Turret of this vehicle is derivativing from swimming light tank PZInż 130 - originally it was taken from scrapped TKW experimental tankette. An armanent of PZInż 126 was 20 mm gun. And turret of TKW was inteded for machine guns - light cannon was too big for little turret. Actually, it was a plan to arm PZInż 130 (with TKW turret) in wz.38 FK-A anti-tank rifle, but it needed the changes in construction of turret. (This plans were never realised.) So turret of PZInż 126 should be after changes too. Radio stations in polish tanks Main polish long-range connection vehicles were the trucks, but concepts of connection tanks were not extraterrestrial. However, much of this constructions had radio stations with not strong power. From 1936 polish army equiped few TKS tankettes int short-range radio stations RKBc - it have been operating by tank commander. Nevertheless this vehicles were not destinated to command other tankettes. TKS with the radio station was the part of the project of motorcars powered by tanks on it. In september 1939 Poland had around 50 such sets. Number of tankettes with RKBc is unkwown, but it's at least 5. Converted tankettes was easy to diagnosis; they had two boxes with accessory in back (left and right sides) of the hull and the one long antenna. In 1936 one Vickers E (twin turret; number 1359) was converted to carry big radio station- as the experiment. However, when construct of 7TP was improved to single turret version with radio station, all concepts of Vickers E with radio station were rejected - the prototype specimen was never equipped in radio station. Thought in time 1938-1939 four tanks type Vickers E Mark A were converted to connection tanks (probably with radio station type N2/C). Tank of this type had big antenne with two brackets on the hull. Effects of use this are unknown. However, normal tanks type Mark B (single turret) of commandors had weak-power radio stations Marconi SB4a. When single turret version of 7TP was made, engineers decided to set the radio stations (type N2/C) in new tank. Back of prototype's turret was augmented to can place the radio station there - it became a standard in single-turret 7TP. (The specimens without radio station were using this niche as cubby.) The radio station could be improved across added long, 6-metre antenna. Some twin-turret 7TPs were converted to command vehicles. And antenne was placed too right turret. Number of improved 7TP was over 30. Links http://derela.republika.pl/tkwpl.htm http://www.super-hobby.co.uk/products/Czolg-Pz.-Inz..-126.html Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach